


We are falling

by NoNoNoah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNoah/pseuds/NoNoNoah
Summary: Basically in this AU 'angel' like creatures are trained to protect humanity. From something... Idk what was in my head writing this.Enjoy ┐('～`;)┌





	We are falling

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago, was never confident enough to post though. Why do I always hurt poor Viktor, I'm a monster.

The ethereal being descended upon Viktor, making him fall. Yuuri quickly got up, brushing the dust off his tunic. Meanwhile Viktor stayed on the floor, a wide smile gracing his face. 

“Yuuri, does this mean you fell for me?” Viktor asked, sitting upright. Yuuri covered his face, the blush still visible through the cracks between the thin fingers. Viktor couldn't stand the adorableness. 

He got up and stood beside a still bashful Yuuri. Viktor reached for the hands covering his face and pried them away without much difficulty. Yuuri avoided his eyes, muttering apologies under his breath. Viktor couldn't look away from the pink dusting on his cheeks.

“It's no big deal, let's try again. This time I'll try to catch you.” Viktor smiled towards Yuuri, trying and failing to encourage him. At the alarmed look the other gave Viktor, he raised his eyebrow.

“Y-you don't have to do that! I'm ok, I'm sorry I landed on you this time.” Yuuri stuttered, barely glancing up at his teacher. “Let's try again.” he muttered, before flapping his wings, stirring up a wind that made Viktor’s hair go wild. Yuuri tried not to focus on how they framed Viktor’s face, like silver ribbons. 

Slowly, Yuuri began to gain height. Centimetre by centimetre, he rose to the sky. He continued to ascend, focusing his mind on anything but the man gazing at him from below. The man who was the most ethereal of beings. The man who was his flight instructor.

At once, the bubble of focus popped, causing Yuuri to gasp as he felt his gut swoop down. He wasn't very high to begin with, but he prepared for impact anyway. It never came. Two strong arms curled around him as he came to an abrupt stop. Opening his eyes that he never realised he'd closed, he met the amused azure of Viktor’s eyes. Too close.

“I told you I'd catch you.” Viktor smiled, slowly easing Yuuri down on his feet. As his feet touched the ground, he wobbled and fell into Viktor once more. His face was the colour of tomatoes now, he was sure of it. But all Viktor did was steady him, both hands on his shoulders. A worried frown crossed onto his face. 

“Maybe we should call it a day hmm?” Viktor moved his hand to place it on Yuuri’s forehead, his frown deepening. “I think you may have a fever.”

All Yuuri could do was nod in agreement, too embarrassed to admit the real reason for his flushed face. The two walked back towards the living quarters, Viktor’s hand never leaving Yuuri’s shoulder. Although it made him blush, Yuuri enjoyed the reassurance it provided. 

Viktor led him towards his own, bigger room. As a retired member of the community, he was entitled to better living spaces. Yuuri shared his own room, which was also half the size of the better suites. 

Yuuri was guided to sit down on one of the seats in the room. Only then did Viktor leave his side, bringing his own chair to sit behind Yuuri. With no small amount of coaxing from Viktor, Yuuri unfurled his wings. Viktor got to work, untangling and aligning the feathers, brushing out any dirt. Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn't thoroughly enjoy their ritual. At first he was hesitant, considering this act to be far too intimate for strangers. 

Viktor was never a stranger though, not really. Yuuri had heard of the legendary guardian since his younger years, always admiring. People of the earth called them angels, but they were not creatures of any god. Viktor was a prodigy, a true guardian of earth. 

On the year of Yuuri’s eighteenth birthday, Viktor seemed to vanish. Nobody heard from him for years, only to encounter him living in the academy. Upon the first rumours of the wingless guardian, Yuuri became insistent on becoming a guardian himself, to one day meet his idol. What he didn't expect was for Viktor to choose him as his protégé, to train him personally inside the institute.

After a few peaceful moments of silence between the two, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder, signalling that he had finished. Yuuri couldn't help but notice the wince as Viktor stood up. Curling his wings in, Yuuri turned and watched Viktor move towards the bathroom. He lost sight of Viktor, but the pained hiss spurred him forward before his brain could catch up.

Viktor was leaning against the sink, wetting a rag with hot water. His shirt was off, showing bloody bandages that wrapped around his upper torso. Two bumps in the material showed the space where his wings once used to be. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off him.

If Yuuri’s presence bothered Viktor, he didn't show it. Slowly he began untying the bandages, moving his arms in an anticlockwise direction. As more skin was revealed, Yuuri saw red scar tissue surrounding the twin stubs. He suddenly realised that their impact must have caused the bleed, and took in a sharp breath. Viktor must have taken it as a sign of shock, as his next words tried to reassure Yuuri.

“Ugly, aren't they? They bleed from time to time, nothing to worry about.” He reached behind himself, awkwardly trying to wipe the blood, being careful not to disturb the stubs. Yuuri’s feet moved of their own volition. His hand pried the cloth from viktors fingers, and gently began to work them around his back. Viktor’s shocked gaze met Yuuri’s steady one in the mirror.

“I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry. But I don't think any part of you is ugly Viktor.” Yuuri kept his gaze focused on his task, making sure he did it properly but also so that he would not see Viktor’s expression, whatever it was. He was met with silence, however after a few minutes, he could feel Viktor shift.

He turned around, taking the blood stained cloth and placing it in the sink, before grasping both of Yuuri’s hands in his.

“Your words mean a lot to me Yuuri.” Tears began gathering in the blue eyes, spilling out like diamonds. Yuuri was rendered speechless. The hands holding his loosened their grasp, before fully letting go. Somehow, Yuuri didn't like that. However, instead he got an armful of a shaking Viktor, who wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri immediately returned the hold, being mindful of the undressed wound.

They stood together like that for a while, neither speaking or minding the time. After a murmur from Yuuri, Viktor allowed him to apply a new bandage over the wound. Viktors eyes never left Yuuri as he moved around him, tightening and tying off the material.

The two ate together, staying silent. There was simply no need for words between them. Yuuri still harboured his doubts, however if Viktor needed him, he was ready to help in any way he could. When it was time to leave and return to his own room, Yuuri hesitated. Before he had the chance to ask, Viktor was tugging his tunic sleeve towards the sleeping area. Yuuri followed willingly, aware of Viktors vulnerable state.

They lay down in a pile of bedding on the floor, facing each other, still at a distance. Viktor’s foot traveled towards Yuuri’s, bumping it a few times. Yuuri smiled at the silent request, and opened his arms. Viktor immediately dived underneath Yuuri’s chin, curling against him comfortably. He ran his hand through the silver hair, humming softly in the dying light.


End file.
